


Demon Slayers

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, F/F, Memory Loss, Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Demon Slayers are those who rid of demons who have infected the world.And within the organization are two silently warring factions: those who wants to kill them and those who wants to save them.(Based onDemon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba. RatedMfor mild violence.)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Demon Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This fic will include other fandoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu, together with Chaeyoung and Dahyun, will go on another mission.

“Watch out!”

Tzuyu snapped her head to her left and saw a dark silhouette rushing towards her with an incredible speed. Seeing the bared fangs and smelling the bloodlust, she instinctively jumped high before unsheathing her sword while twirling midair. Quickly, she held the downward sword with both hands and maneuvered her body in the air. She dove into the ground, headfirst, the black sword pointing at the attacking demon.

The demon quickly jumped away but Tzuyu's sword managed to vertically slash its torso. Howling in pain, the demon jumped back again and glared at her, its blood-red eyes filled with hatred and hunger.

“You surprised me,” Tzuyu deadpanned as she straightened up, her face devoid of any emotions despite the small scratch on her forehead. She held the sword upright, ignoring the small trickle of blood on the side of her face. “Now I have to buy a bandaid.”

“No time for jokes, Tzuyu.”

“I'm not joking.”

Chaeyoung huffed before unsheathing her own sword, its blue tint glinting under the moonlight. “I wasn't expecting a demon here,” she muttered, frowning a bit. She then raised her sword to point at the demon. “How old are you, demon?”

The demon growled while baring its fangs menacingly. “I don't have to talk to you, you Slayer scum,” it rasped, its voice unpleasantly grating and harsh.

“That's not nice.”

“Demons are _never_ nice, Tzuyu.” With lightning speed, Chaeyoung jumped towards the demon while swishing her sword. “ _Breath of water second form!_ ”

Chaeyoung swirled in the air, water gushing out from the tip of her sword before surrounding her in a circle. “ _Water wheel!_ ” Simultaneously, she slashed through the air with quick precision and the summoned water followed, rushing towards the wide-eyed demon like a streaming, circular blade.

“You missed the neck,” Tzuyu pointed out as the demon gasp and howl in pain, both arms now a bloodied stump. “You're supposed to slice through the neck,” she needlessly added as the other girl ungracefully landed on the ground with a barrel roll and a painful groan.

“It moved,” Chaeyoung tsked, panting in effort as she stood up from her kneeling position. “And I'm also hungry,” she muttered in defense of her failed attack before raising her sword, readying herself for another attack.

Tzuyu hummed before shrugging. And with a speed even faster than Chaeyoung's, she rushed towards the disoriented demon and slashed through its neck with calm ease, her black sword glinting with the shine of its blood as the head fall down the grass-covered ground with a soft thump.

“That was too easy.”

“Or maybe you're just underestimating your speed,” Chaeyoung reasoned. She sheathed her sword and walked towards the taller girl. “Again,” the smaller girl added with an exasperated but fond smile.

“Nope. That was actually too easy,” an incoming voice chirped. Chaeyoung turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. Hurriedly, she walked towards their smiling leader with complaints of being hungry.

“There seems to be a recent increase of demon sightings in this area,” Dahyun announced as she handed over the takeout to a grateful Chaeyoung. She gave a quick glance at the tall, unmoving girl before placing the rest of the takeouts atop a nearby park bench. “That one is probably a newly transformed demon.”

“No wonder.” Chaeyoung took a big bite of her burger, moaning in relief and satisfaction before taking another one. “It didn't regenerate as fast as the others,” she added before plopping down on the bench.

“And he hasn't fed much.” Dahyun and Chaeyoung turned to look at Tzuyu who is now standing at the feet of the fallen demon. “The smell of blood is not as strong.”

“It's still a demon, Tzuyu.” Dahyun grabbed a brown paper bag before walking towards the younger girl. “If given a chance, it will feed on the innocents without any mercy,” she added, her voice stern and her smile now faded. With an outstretched arm, she silently offered the food to the younger girl who is still staring at the demon's headless, slightly twitching body.

Tzuyu ignored the proffered food, not even turning around to acknowledge their leader. And without any word, she walked forward, her footsteps slow and deliberate.

Chaeyoung, who has witnessed the act more than she could count, just turned her attention back to her burger. But Dahyun, just like the first time, glowered at Tzuyu's retreating back before slowly shaking her head in disapproval when she saw the younger girl going down on one knee.

“Are you still in pain?”

The demon's head, with frustrated tears on its red eyes, looked up and saw a slightly blurry face looking back down. The demon will look back in confusion, unsure of the strange gentleness emanating from someone he was told was an enemy.

“It will be over soon,” a voice said and the demon felt a cold yet comforting touch on his forehead. The demon will vaguely remember a similar touch from his faded but not so distant past—a time when there is yet the unquenchable thirst for human blood.

And as the fallen demon surrender to the intangible wisp of death, he will wonder why a Demon Slayer is looking at him with sadness and regret.

Tzuyu closed her eyes when the demon finally dissolved into nothing, its bloodied clothing the only proof that it ever existed. “May you be reborn as a human again,” she whispered in the wind before standing up and walking away.

Dahyun, a scowl still affixed on her face, followed Tzuyu back to the park bench. “You should stop doing that.”

Tzuyu, who silently accepted the proffered food, sat beside Chaeyoung. After unwrapping her burger, she bit into it, chewed lightly and thoroughly, before looking up at their leader.

“Stop what? Eat?” she asked calmly before taking a slow, deliberate bite, ignoring the amused chuckle of the short-haired girl beside her.

Dahyun sighed before standing in front of the younger girl. “Being kind to demons,” she stated plainly as she stare at Tzuyu directly in the eyes. After a while, she put one hand on her pocket and took out a tissue packet and a single bandaid.

“Demons don't respond to kindness.” Dahyun bent down and wiped the blood off of Tzuyu's face with the tissue. “Always remember that,” she said before putting the bandaid on the small wound and giving the area a small pat for emphasis.

Tzuyu didn't react at the action. Instead, she just slowly looked away before taking another bite. On her right, Chaeyoung lightly shook her head before looking up at their leader.

“Just let her do what she wants,” Chaeyoung said as she reached down for her soda. After taking a loud sip from the straw, she added, “it's not like she's sparing any demon's life.”

With furrowed eyebrows, Dahyun turned to look at Tzuyu again. The younger girl is silent as she bit and chewed mechanically, her face as expressionless as ever while she continued to stare ahead.

Dahyun will continue to stare at the younger girl for a few seconds more before the familiar vibration in her pocket demanded her full attention.

“It's from the headquarters.” Dahyun squinted at her phone as she read the urgent message. “We're being summoned again for another mission.”

“That's our fourth mission this week.” Chaeyoung popped the remaining piece of burger on her mouth and chewed. She washed it down with sip of her soda before continuing. “Fifth if you count the ambush earlier. Why don't they just give it to the others instead of us?”

“They're probably all dead,” Tzuyu offered calmly, her passive face showing a hint of worry.

“Some of them might be,” Dahyun contested lightly. She bent down to pick up the trash while pocketing the phone in her jacket. “But those teams with Pillars seem to be fairing well.”

“Stop complimenting yourself, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung gave a smirk as the older girl, who just came back from throwing their trash at the nearby bin, scoffed at her in reply. “Don't misunderstand me,” she added with both hands raised in mock surrender, the hilt of her sword jerking slightly while she slumped back on the park bench. “I _am_ grateful that the Thunder Pillar is our team leader.”

“Right, Tzuyu?”

The youngest girl, who looked slightly startled when Chaeyoung tapped her hard on the back, just gave a nod. “Of course.”

Dahyun just rolled her eyes. “Don't flatter me much, Chaeyoung.” She rummaged through her pocket for the keys before walking towards their car. “And aren't you the successor of the Water Breathing?”

“Only because Tzuyu refused it,” Chaeyoung countered playfully as she skipped towards the car. Her one arm is linked with Tzuyu's as she dragged the passive girl forward. “And she keeps breaking our master's heart for not even using our technique,” she quipped before letting go of Tzuyu and opening the door to the passenger's seat.

“I'm not interested in becoming the Water Pillar,” Tzuyu calmly explained before opening the door to the backseat. And when the two older girls finally settled down in the front, the youngest girl immediately closed her eyes.

“She's always like that,” Chaeyoung explained when she noticed how Dahyun glanced at the sleeping girl on the rearview mirror. “She likes her sleep.”

Dahyun just nodded before putting the keys into the ignition. And when the engine finally purred to life, she maneuvered the car from the parking space and into the open road.

“Why won't she use it?” Chaeyoung glanced at their leader whose eyes are firmly on the road. “Is she incapable of fully using the technique?” the older girl added. Her eyebrows are furrowed in curiosity as she turned the wheel to the left when they reached an intersection.

When Dahyun didn't hear any answer, she shifted her eyes to her right, one eyebrow quirked in question. She shifted her eyes back to the road as Chaeyoung continued to regard her with a pensive expression. “What?”

Chaeyoung continued to look for a few seconds more before her expression morphed into understanding mixed with mild amusement.

“I'm sorry. I forgot.” Dahyun glanced again at the younger girl who is now chuckling. “I keep forgetting that you haven't actually seen her use the Breath of Water,” Chaeyoung added, her tone amused.

“I just assumed she can't.”

“You assumed wrong.” Dahyun glanced again and saw the twinkle of mischief in Chaeyoung's eyes. “I've seen her perform each form perfectly.” The younger girl slumped on her seat. “She did all so perfectly that our master almost cried with pride,” she added with a chuckle and head shake, seemingly amused at the memory.

“But why isn't she using it now?” Dahyun maneuvered the wheel and the car turned right. “Or is she using it when I'm not around?” she further asked, remembering the times the two fought demons without her.

Chaeyoung hummed in thought, one hand rhythmically drumming on the armrest of the center console. “Nope,” she answered after a while. “The last time she used the Breath of Water is during the Slayer exam. After that, she never used it again.” She paused. “Except for one form.”

“I wasn't kidding earlier, you know,” she added with a giggle when she saw the disbelief in Dahyun's face. “I only became the successor because Tzuyu refused the title.”

“But why?” Dahyun turned to look back on the road, her face displaying confusion and disbelief. “I can understand the refusal but I don't understand why she wouldn't use the technique.”

The drumming stopped as Chaeyoung sighed softly. “I think she doesn't like fighting,” she explained. She then picked up her sword that was resting near her feet. She idly caressed the wooden hilt, her expression thoughtful.

“Sometimes I even think she hates it,” she continued. She raised the sword on her eye-level before unsheathing it partly, the gleam of the blue blade visible even in the semi-lit car. “And sometimes I wonder why she even became a Slayer in the first place,” she finished, her thoughts seemingly faraway, before sheathing the sword back and placing it near her feet.

Dahyun just nodded in understanding. She glanced at the rearview mirror and observed the sleeping girl at the backseat. “We all have our reasons,” she muttered before shifting her eyes back on the road, her grip on the wheel tightening as she remembered her own.

When Chaeyoung saw their leader's darkening expression, she decided not to ask about said reason. Instead, she just looked on her side, observing the buildings and trees that pass by.

She also observed the people walking down the streets: men and women wearing business suits, looking as if they're about to go home from a long day of work; teenagers, laughing with each other, so carefree and assured of their bright futures; and some couples, walking hand in hand with each other, looking happy and content with the world.

As Chaeyoung look on with a sad smile on her lips, she can't help but see the irony of how beneath such normal facade of everyday life lies a horror that only Demon Slayers like her have ever seen.

She also can't help but feel thankful that, as long as Demon Slayers exist, none of these people will have to experience what she has seen.

* * *

The Demon Slayer Headquarters is located at a skyscraper situated right in the middle of the city. Between the other tall buildings that surround it, it is inconspicuous enough to blend within the bustling, overcrowded streets of Seoul.

After flashing a badge to the stationed guard, the car rolled inside the spacious parking space with ease. But after maneuvering the car inside, Dahyun drove further and further until the car reached a solid-looking wall.

Dahyun picked up her sword while lowering the window on her left. She then pushed the sword halfway out, the hilt pointing outward, and inserted the end of the sword's hilt inside a circular slot placed in the middle of the inconspicuous-looking metal pole nearby.

The metal shone white first before flashing a green light. After the scanner did its job, Dahyun slid her sword back inside the car as a quiet rumbling was heard.

“Don't you think it's unnecessary?” Chaeyoung asked as she observe how the solid-looking wall starts to slide upward to reveal a hidden wisteria tunnel. “Doesn’t the organization already own the building?”

“We're still in the middle of the city,” Dahyun reasoned as she drove the car inside the tunnel with ease—it is wide enough and tall enough to accommodate her driving. “A modicum of secrecy is still necessary.”

Chaeyoung hummed as her eyes drift upward to admire the bountiful, colorful wisteria cascading from above—like pastel rain frozen in time. “How do they maintain it?” she asked while pointing a finger up.

“I think the Flower Pillar made herself in charge of maintenance.” Dahyun slowed the car down when she saw the bright light ahead moving closer and closer. “She has several people under her command.”

The end of the tunnel opened up into a large space filled with bright, artificial lights. It was a typical setting of a business area except for the uniformed slayers roaming around.

“I could never get used to that,” Chaeyoung commented while pointing at the nearby bridge made entirely of non-reflective glass. Atop it are several uniformed Slayers who looked as though they were walking midair, their swords jiggling slightly as they strut along. “It looks surreal.”

“All the transparent glass has its purpose.” Dahyun turned off the ignition before pocketing the keys. After reaching out behind to firmly pat the sleeping girl awake, she got out of the car and into the glass-filled space. “It's to see everything even from afar. Think of it as a security measure.”

“It'll be funny if someone ran towards the glass,” Chaeyoung idly commented before laughing out loud when a sleepy Tzuyu bump her head into the glass wall that separates the parking space and the inside of the building.

“I hate the glass.”

“You're just embarrassed.” Chaeyoung commented with a laugh as the tall girl continue to grumble under her breath about the stupidity of glass walls, her face set in a petulant frown. “And you need to pay more attention to your surroundings, you know,” she added with a chuckle as the three walk forward, bowing in greeting as some uniformed Slayers pass by them.

“Dahyun!”

Dahyun felt something painfully colliding with her body, knocking the wind out of her lungs in the process and effectively throwing her off balance.

“Momo! Dahyun is here!” a voice exclaimed gleefully. Still gasping, Dahyun looked to her right and smiled at the familiar beaming face before visibly wincing at the feel of strong, tightening arms around her pained body. “She's still alive!”

“Thank god for that,” a familiar voice commented sarcastically as a figure emerged from the nearby hallway, a playful smirk playing on her lips. “It'll be embarrassing if one of the Pillars die on the job.” The figure sauntered forward, the chains around her torso glinting under the glare of the artificial lights.

“Hey, Momo.” Dahyun winced again when Sana started bouncing excitedly. “I didn't know you'll be here,” she added, looking up slightly when the newcomer finally stopped in front of her.

Momo's smirk morphed into a fond smile. “I'm glad you're here,” she said, her voice sincere this time.

“Her whole team died. She's the only survivor.” Sana frowned as she gently swayed, ignoring Dahyun's gasp of surprise. But then her expression morphed into an excited one. “Can she borrow one of yours, Dahyun?”

Chaeyoung, who was quietly watching the scene on the side, gaped at the casualness of the request. Beside her, Tzuyu, who is still looking petulant due to her earlier incident, calmly turned around before walking a few, quiet steps.

“Hey! You're also here!”

Tzuyu sighed before grunting softy when she felt the familiar slam on her body. “Hello, Flame Pillar.”

Sana, with her arms now around the tall girl, turned her head around to address Dahyun. “Can Momo borrow the One Hit Slasher?”

“The what?”

“It's Tzuyu's nickname,” Chaeyoung whispered to the confused Dahyun before grinning when she saw Tzuyu awkwardly smiling at the enthusiastic Slayer beside her. “She got it after the Slayer Exam.”

“I oversaw her exam,” Sana explained as she gleefully shook the grumpy Slayer in her arms. “She killed every demon with just one slash,” she added before squeezing her arms, with Tzuyu groaning softly in apparent pain at the action.

“Sana actually gave her that nickname,” Momo whispered to Dahyun before straightening up and giving the enthusiastic Flame Pillar a patient smile. “And no, Sana, we're not going to steal Slayers from their team leaders.”

“Aw.”

“Now let the girl go.”

When Sana finally let go of the grumbling Slayer, Momo beckoned them all forward with a wave of a hand. “Jeongyeon is waiting for you three.” She then turned around, her chains clanking softly with movement, and sauntered forward with four Slayers in tow.

“There is an unusual activity in Jeju Island,” she started as they all walk along the transparent bridge. Chaeyoung is gasping in awe at the sight below while Tzuyu, who is walking beside Chaeyoung, continue to wince and grumble under her breath. “Jeongyeon wants the three of you to investigate.”

“Is there an increase of demon sightings?” Dahyun asked, her voice somewhat shaky while she continues to look stubbornly ahead. Sana giggled while patting the younger girl's clinging hand reassuringly.

“Still afraid of the heights?” Sana whispered to Dahyun whose slightly shaking hand is circled firmly around the Flame Pillar.

The younger girl nodded fearfully while Momo shook her head in reply to Dahyun's inquiry. “Not exactly.” They stopped in front of an elevator. “Jeongyeon will explain the specifics later. I'm just here to accompany you,” she added before swiping a black badge in front of the elevator scanner.

“And I'm here because I miss you!” Dahyun grunted in pain as the older girl gave her a tight hug. “Let's hang out after you mission is done, okay? Momo wants to go to a new restaurant downtown.”

“They offer a large selection of various meats.” Momo sighed wistfully before gesturing to the three to step inside the elevator. “I miss being normal.”

“See you later!” Now inside the elevator, the three saw Sana beaming and waving enthusiastically at them while Momo just gave them a nod and a small smile. The two older girls will remain standing until the elevator finally close.

After a few quiet seconds, the elevator dinged and the three stepped out and into a large, carpeted room. At the far end is a glass wall displaying the citylights. And right in the middle is a large, mahogany table that looks large enough to dwarf the already spacious room.

“You're here,” an authoritative voice called out from the side. “Good.” A figure rose from the couch and walked towards the imposing table, the artificial light revealing a stern but relatively youthful face.

“Sit down.” The three nodded in compliance as they sit at the provided wooden chairs opposite of the woman.

“Glad that your team is still intact,” Jeongyeon said with a small nod, one eye studying them while the other remains hidden behind a black eyepatch. “Some of the others are not so lucky,” she added gravely as she sat down at the leather swivel chair.

“I heard about Momo's team.” Dahyun gave a small frown while Chaeyoung gave a somber nod. Tzuyu didn't give any sign of acknowledgement at the news. “Very tragic news.”

Jeongyeon sighed before putting both hands atop the wooden table. “Momo is one of the more powerful Pillars.” Two heads nodded in agreement as the Head of the Demon Slayers slump back from her chair, her visible eye expressing tired contemplation. “But even she can't defend her team against twenty demons.”

“ _Twenty?_ ” Chaeyoung gasped, eyes widened, while Tzuyu's expression shifted slightly to display a hint of worry.

Jeongyeon nodded before sighing. “And we don't know how many more are there.”

“Are the demons deliberately converting humans?” Dahyun offered as she slumped forward in her chair, her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

“Isn't that counterproductive?” Three heads turned to look at Tzuyu whose current expression seems pensive. “More demons, less food supply,” she pointed out calmly, her arms crossed in her chest.

“And that is why you're here.” Jeongyeon stood up and walked towards the nearby shelf. She picked up a plastic envelope and walked back to her seat. “You'll be investigating if there really is an increase of demons in Jeju Island. And to do what you must do, of course.”

“Here are the files.” She slid the plastic envelope forward and Dahyun reflexively caught while giving a nod. “Your plane is all set for tomorrow. You can rest in one of the rooms until then.” She then waved a dismissive hand and the three, knowing they're being dismissed, gave a polite bow before standing up.

“Oh, and Tzuyu?” Tzuyu paused to look at the woman is looking back sternly at her. “Stay for a second.” Jeongyeon turned to the other two before waving another dismissive hand. “The two of you can wait in the lobby.”

Dahyun gave a nod before subtly dragging Chaeyoung, who is giving Tzuyu a questioning look, into the elevator. Now alone, Tzuyu turned to face Jeongyeon again, her head tilted slightly on the side.

Jeongyeon smiled tightly. “It's been a while.” She leisurely sat back in her chair and the chair squeaked softly at the weight. Tzuyu, who remained motionless, just nodded at Jeongyeon. They stare at each other for a long while before the older of the two sighed.

“Are you in contact with your master?” the Head of the Demon Slayers inquired, her tone deceptively light.

“Chaeyoung is,” Tzuyu deadpanned, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

At that, Jeongyeon laughed out loud, her head tilted back. “I am talking about your _former_ master, Chou Tzuyu” she clarified, the lightness in her tone a contrast to the severity of her gaze. “Are you in contact with my sister?”

Tzuyu tilted her head again, her usually passive face now displaying visible confusion. “I haven't talked to the Sun Pillar in years.”

Jeongyeon brought one hand atop the table and drummed her fingers. “I see,” she said, the rhythmic sound of the drumming the only sound inside the room. She continued to scrutinize the Slayer in front of her, the one visible eye almost glaring as she look on.

“And are you being honest with me right now?” she asked after a while, the eyebrow above her eyepatch quirking.

Tzuyu, who remained motionless all throughout, quirked a defiant eyebrow back. “Why would I lie?”

The two then stare at each other for a long, tense time: one is overtly scrutinizing while the other is unconcerned—almost bored. After a few seconds more, Jeongyeon sighed in mild frustration before waving a dismissive hand.

“You can go now.” And with that, Tzuyu gave a courteous but unconcerned now before quietly turning around and walking away.

Jeongyeon will continue to stare at the Slayer's retreating back, the sternness in her expression not disappearing even when the elevator finally closed with a ding.

“You haven't learned,” a voice said after a minute. “You know you can't scare that girl.”

Jeongyeon scoffed. “I don't care.” She then slightly turned her head to face a figure standing behind the curtains at the far end of the room. “I am more concerned in finding Nayeon.”

The figure chuckled before walking into the light, revealing a woman who is wearing a smirk. “You have to accept the reality that Nayeon is in hiding.” The woman's large eyes shone under the artificial lights as she looked at Jeongyeon who scoffed again. “And she won't be found if she doesn't want to be found.”

“I am more concerned about her safety, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon stood up from her seat and walked towards the glass windows, impatience written all over her face. She observed the city lights, her lips set in a stony line, before continuing. “We're not even sure if she's still alive.”

Jihyo shook her head as she walked closer to the other woman, the hilt of her sword jiggling slightly with her movements. “Our sister is the Sun Pillar,” she stated plainly as she place one idle hand atop her sword's hilt. “No demon can kill the holder of the original Breath.”

Jeongyeon firmly shook her head. “But she's soft,” she muttered, her voice soft but exasperated. “ _Too_ soft. And she still can't let go of that fantasy of hers.”

Jihyo walked closer to the glass. Now side by side with the other woman, she leaned her back on the glass before giving a shrug. “You never know. Maybe she already made some progress.” And when Jeongyeon snapped her head towards her before giving her glare, Jihyo chuckled.

“Nayeon's perspective might not be in line with yours but remember that she's still very capable,” Jihyo calmly stated. She then turned slightly to look at the displayed city, her expression thoughtful and nostalgic. “Remember that she's the pride of our parents.”

“Our _dead_ parents.” Jeongyeon turned to look ahead. “And if our parents failed, so will she.”

Jihyo chuckled again. “You're too pessimistic.”

“I have to be.” Jeongyeon stared at the lights, her one eye drifting from one light to another, her expression contemplative at first before morphing into something inscrutable. “We live in a world full of demons. Optimism will get you killed.”

* * *

“I haven't had a vacation in years.”

“This is not a vacation.” Dahyun looked up from her book to glance at Chaeyoung who is openly admiring the view from behind the small window of their airplane. “This is a job.”

Chaeyoung turned around and sat back on her seat. She stretched her arms out, groaning softly, before looking at Dahyun with accusatory eyes. “Let me be with my fantasy.” The older girl chuckled softly behind her book as Chaeyoung slump back on her seat with a sigh.

“Do you think we'll encounter twenty demons?” Dahyun looked again and saw the younger girl’s pensive expression. “I can only fight three at the same time.” Chaeyoung paused. “Five if they're newly transformed.”

“Don't think of the numbers,” Dahyun stated diplomatically as she reach out for another book beside her while putting the one she's finished reading atop her lap. “Just make sure to do your best,” she added as she riffled through the crisp pages of the new book, her eyes skimming through the pictures and words.

Chaeyoung huffed. “You're starting to sound like Jeongyeon,” she playfully whined before slumping on her side on the small sofa with a soft thud.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Dahyun stated, her eyes busy scanning the book. “She is the Head of Demon Slayers, after all.”

Chaeyoung groaned playfully before maneuvering her body to lay on the sofa. “But she's no fun.” She then turned her head to the figure sitting opposite of her. “Even Tzuyu is more fun,” she commented before reaching out to pat said girl on the knee.

Tzuyu, who was quietly sitting upright while munching on a pastry, gave a shrug. “I am fun,” she deadpanned before finishing her pastry and reaching out for another on the table.

“See?”

Dahyun just playfully rolled her eyes before telling the two to rest and eat up before their plane lands in half an hour. And after half an hour, the plane landed on a nearby beach that leads to a forest densely populated by trees.

After thanking the pilot, Dahyun jumped from the plane before looking around. “Let's camp and wait until sunset,” she told the other two who jumped after her. “Then we'll circle around the perimeter.”

They walked forward and into the forest. Dahyun walked at the front, the sword in her hand carving their path. They walked for over an hour until they stumbled upon a clearing large enough to camp.

The three then set to bring the necessities for a simple campfire, with Dahyun telling the other two where to put what. And when the small kindling grew into a small fire, they waited quietly until the sun finally set, ears trained for the smallest of sounds.

“Did you hear that?”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu turned to Dahyun before snapping their heads towards the direction she's intently looking at. “Demons?” Chaeyoung whispered, one hand on her sword while Tzuyu quietly sniffed the air.

“Tzuyu?” Dahyun saw how the younger girl scrunched her face in mild confusion. “What do you smell?”

Tzuyu stared at the spot for a few more seconds before sniffing again. Suddenly, she snapped her head back to look at the opposite direction. “There,” she pointed with a nod at the bush in front of her before gracefully standing up. “I smell demons over there.”

The two other Slayers immediately stood up and waited, hands grasping at the swords on their hips as they ready themselves for the inevitable attack. After a few seconds, they heard distant growling and a stampede of several feet coming closer and closer.

With a flash of her sword, Tzuyu sliced through the air at the first demon that launched itself at them. And before the decapitated head touch the ground, she quickly jumped away as another demon swished its clawed, bloody fingers at her.

“ _Breath of water first form!_ ” Behind Tzuyu, Chaeyoung rushed into the demon. “ _Water surface slash!_ ” She quickly evaded the demon's claw before unsheathing her sword and slicing through the demon's neck, the summoned water mixed with blood splashing in the air.

Two more demons revealed themselves, eyes blood-red and their fangs bared menacingly. Dahyun, who remained on her spot, stood with feet apart while bending her knees. “ _Breath of thunder first form!_ ” She jumped high when the two demons both launch at her. After a smooth vertical flip midair, she stepped on a nearby tree before quickly maneuvering herself to face a nearby demon.

“ _Thunderclap and flash!_ ” With a speed unmatched even by Tzuyu's, she propelled herself forward and downward while simultaneously unsheathing her bright sword and slashing through the two demons' neck, the afterimage of lightning illuminating the splash of blood.

“Three more,” Tzuyu said, her eyes fixed on the spot where the three demons emerged. “And another smelly one,” she added, her face scrunching in mild disgust.

“Must be an old one,” Chaeyoung commented as she got close to Tzuyu, her sword raised in front of her while panting slightly.

When the three demons finally emerged, each looking more grotesque than the first three, the two younger Slayers readied their swords. But before they can step forward, Dahyun jumped in front of them, her eyes disappearing as she squinted in concentration.

“ _Breath of thunder third form!_ ” She quickly spun on her spot as the two Slayers behind her back jumped back in caution. “ _Thunder swarm!_ ”

The three demons howled in excruciating pain as the circle of summoned lightning disintegrated their bodies. Three charred demon bodies fell with a soft thud as Dahyun calmly sheathed her sword back.

“Can you take care of the old demon?” Dahyun asked at the two who are standing atop a tree branch a few feet away from her. “I can still hear some movements over there,” she explained with one finger pointing at the direction she pointed earlier. “I'll follow the sound while you two deal with the remaining one.”

After the two nodded, Dahyun ran on the opposite direction. “Be careful!” she added while jumping high before landing on a tree branch. She jumped again and again, landing on trees and branches, the two sets of eyes following her retreating form before the two remaining Slayers turned their head forward.

“She's strong.”

“She _is_ a Pillar,” Chaeyoung said with a shrug before jumping down from the tree. “Is the smelly demon close?” she whispered to Tzuyu who is staring at the spot in mild disgust.

Tzuyu nodded. “And slow.”

Chaeyoung scoffed a little. “Definitely an old demon. They think they're _so_ invincible,” she added with a dark chuckle before raising her sword as a large figure finally emerged from behind the towering trees.

The demon is easily twice as tall as a normal man, its disfigured head disproportionately small against its bulky mass. The eyes on its head are red and are glinting dangerously while its bloody lips—stretched widely and grotesquely across its face—are curled in a menacing smile.

“More Demon Slayers, eh?” it rasped, its grating tone sadistic and gleeful as it stare down at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. “Fantastic! Another night of feasting!” The demon laughed in a loud, booming voice, the multiple red eyes scattered on its greenish body gazing hungrily at the two Slayers.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Cocky old demons are the worst,” she muttered sarcastically. And with a quick dash, she launched herself midair while Tzuyu dashed beside the demon.

Chaeyoung swung her sword midair, the summoned water gliding through the air as her body gets closer to her target. “ _Breath of water third form!_ ” She spun once, evading the demon's attacking arm, before swinging her sword again. “ _Flowing Dance!_ ”

The demon quickly spun on the side, completely evading the attack before laughing when the surprised Chaeyoung landed on the ground. “Your weak attacks won't kill me,” it said before laughing, baring its multiple fangs as it does.

Chaeyoung glared at the demon as she observed its wounds closing. The demon started walking her way, its heavy feet leaving huge footprints on the soft ground as it stomped towards her.

Chaeyoung, who was unmoving from her position, smirked as the demon came closer. “Are you sure about that, demon?” she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

And before the demon could retort, a soaring, tall figure emerged from behind it with sword raised up high.

“ _Breath of water fifth form._ ” Tzuyu turned her sword sideways, its black blade subtly glinting under the moonlight. “ _Blessed rain of kindness,_ ” she muttered as her blade glide through the demon's neck with an almost gentle ease. She then landed beside Chaeyoung, who is still smirking up, with her back facing the demon.

The demon tilted its head, confused, before the eyes on its head widened in both surprise and confusion when its decapitated head started sliding away from its body.

The demon will continue to feel confuse as it look up, feeling the warm rain on its face and hearing the soft pitter-patter of feet getting closer.

“It's okay. You won't feel any pain.”

The demon looked towards the voice and saw the tall figure calmly sheathing her sword. “Why?” the demon rasped, his disfigured face contorting in confusion. “Why don't I feel pain?”

The demon saw the woman bend down, the water in the ground soaking her trousers. “You're about to die.” The figure paused before raising a hand. “Pain is unnecessary.”

The demon closed his eyes as he felt the cold touch on his forehead. “You're an unusual Slayer,” he mumbled, his lips curling not with malice but with mild wonder. He inhaled, feeling the useless air going through his nose and into the bleeding hole of his neck, before chuckling darkly.

“I deserve to die.” The demon's tone is bitter as the rush of memories came back, both old and new. He cried as he remembered his own family and the other families he sadistically tore apart. “I killed so many,” he gasped bitterly, the gentle rain washing away his tears.

“Do better in your next life.” And with a grateful nod, the decapitated head, along with its massive body, finally dissolved into nothingness.

Tzuyu stood up and stared at the now empty place. “May you be reborn again as a human,” she whispered before walking towards Chaeyoung who is patiently waiting for her on the side.

“Let's follow Dahyun.” Chaeyoung looked around before spotting a familiar tree. “There!” she exclaimed with a point before running and jumping on the tree. “Come on!”

The two Slayers jumped and run, their alert eyes roaming around the dark forest for any sign of their leader. And when they heard the distant crackling of thunder and the flashing light ahead, they rushed forward, one ready hand firmly on their swords.

After jumping and running for miles, the two finally landed soundlessly on a large branch. “Over there!” Chaeyoung whispered when she saw the blonde head of their leader. The older Slayer is swishing her sword in offense at the two figures who are gracefully evading her attacks.

“Why won't you keep still?!” Chaeyoung heard their leader's frustrated words as she keeps swinging the sword left and right, the yellow blade not even grazing the evading figures. “You two are starting to annoy me!”

“Why won't they attack?” Chaeyoung whispered in wonder as she observed the two figures whose movements are so graceful that it can be liken to dancing. “Are they really demons?” She squinted to look closer and saw a hint of fangs on their slightly agape mouth.

“I'll go left while you go right,” she whispered to the Slayer beside her who is currently unmoving. “I'll attack the smaller one while you atta—”

But before Chaeyoung could finish, Tzuyu jumped from her spot before rushing towards the commotion. Rolling her eyes, Chaeyoung followed while grumbling under her breath about how impatient her fellow Slayer can be.

“Tzuyu! What the hell are you doing?!” Chaeyoung, who was about to dash towards the smaller demon, paused in shock when she saw how Tzuyu swish her black blade to parry with Dahyun's own yellow one.

“Stop.” Tzuyu shifted her weight forward, effectively throwing Dahyun off balance. “Stop,” she repeated firmly, her face determined and her stance defensive while she stared at the older girl in front of her. Behind Tzuyu are the two demons who are panting in effort, their faces showing visible confusion while staring at the back of their unlikely savior.

Dahyun, whose expression is already frustrated, glared at Tzuyu. “What are you doing?” she asked with a dangerously calm tone as she stood up straight. She then raised her sword to point at the younger girl, her lips curled in a disbelieving smile. “Have you gone mad?”

Tzuyu, whose own sword is raised in front her while gripping it steadily with two hands, turned to look behind her.

And with a soft expression Chaeyoung has never seen before, the youngest Slayer smiled at the smaller demon whose eyes are widened in confusion. “I finally found you, Mina.”

* * *

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So this is based on my favorite manga/anime. If you're interested, I think Netflix has it.


End file.
